Forum talk:What would you like to see in the next Metroid game?
I think that the galactic federation should start hunting down samus with elite troopers wearing copies of her power suit made when they had to remove it at the beginning of Metroid Fusion because she crashed their research lab on SR-388. There should be about 5 or 6 power suit troopers. While the galactic federation is after her, she recieves a distress call from the remaining chozo. The gf also recieves this message and tries to beat her there. About one third into the game, she fights and defeats a power suit trooper. As it turns out, the gf didn't even tell them what was in the research station. Hating the gf for taking him away from his family, the power suit trooper joins samus in her quest to find the chozo and save them. Metroid two player co-op. If it was a DS game you could just use single card multiplayer at this point to play co-op. The DS with the game would be Samus and the other would be the trooper. Is it was for the Wii, it would have to use wi-fi, which would be way more complicated then pausing the game, and selecting co-op from the menu. Samus should also be able to use enemy weapons in her free hand, and her ship should be able to be piloted. When they find the chozo, they make a new power suit for samus (she has been wearing versions of the fusion suit this whole time). Jumiri 22:04, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Jumiri I think that the galactic federation should start hunting down samus with elite troopers wearing copies of her power suit made when they had to remove it at the beginning of Metroid Fusion because she crashed their research lab on SR-388. There should be about 5 or 6 power suit troopers. While the galactic federation is after her, she recieves a distress call from the remaining chozo. The gf also recieves this message and tries to beat her there. About one third into the game, she fights and defeats a power suit trooper. As it turns out, the gf didn't even tell them what was in the research station. Hating the gf for taking him away from his family, the power suit trooper joins samus in her quest to find the chozo and save them. Metroid two player co-op. If it was a DS game you could just use single card multiplayer at this point to play co-op. The DS with the game would be Samus and the other would be the trooper. Is it was for the Wii, it would have to use wi-fi, which would be way more complicated then pausing the game, and selecting co-op from the menu. Samus should also be able to use enemy weapons in her free hand, and her ship should be able to be piloted. When they find the chozo, they make a new power suit for samus (she has been wearing versions of the fusion suit this whole time).